criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Balgus
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Balgus | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | Name = Balgus | AKA = Bulbous (by Grog) Ballsack (by Grog) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kraghammer | Family = | Connections = Balgus Brewery (owner) Iron Hearth Tavern (tavern fighter, supplier, and drunkard) | Profession = Producer (alcohol) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }}Balgus is a champion tavern fighter and the owner of Balgus Brewery, the only brewery in Kraghammer. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Balgus is an older, grizzled dwarf with long gray hair that is pulled into straight braids in the back. He has a big bushy beard. His grin looked like a "railroad of terror." Balgus has a hunched posture, but when he flexes his rippling muscles become apparent. Personality Balgus is a frequent drinker; he owns his own brewery and is a regular at the Iron Hearth Tavern. Incredibly tough, Balgus laughed off a strong hit that he didn't see coming from Vax'ildan. Biography Background Vox Machina first encountered Balgus while he was passed out drunk at the Iron Hearth Tavern in Kraghammer. Grog and Scanlan went up to Balgus, where the goaliath tried to get his attention by showing off the scar on his chest. Scanlan played some music on his flute to cast a Healing Word spell on Balgus to wake him up. The dwarf awoke, wondering where the music was coming from and pawing towards the flute. Grog apologized for disturbing Balgus, who asked why his nap was being bothered. The barbarian said that he heard Balgus was a good fighter and asked how often he received challengers. The dwarf replied "never" and started to go back to sleep. Grog quickly diverted Balgus's attention to the half-elven ladies in his party, sending him their way. Balgus got up from the bar and sat down with Vex'ahlia and Keyleth. After a failed attempt at flirting from the druid, Vex made some progress by complimenting the dwarf's fighting skills and knowledge of the city. She asked what he knew about the Greyspines; he angrily stated that they're a bunch of political "ass-minds". Vex then asked what Balgus does for a living and he proudly replied that he owns the best (and only) brewery in town. He traded a cask of "Thistlebranch Darkblood Wine" to the group for a cup of dragon's blood. Balgus later attempted to start a tavern fight with Trinket and was excited to be fighting a bear for the first time. Vox Machina came to Trinket's rescue, and Balgus stopped trying to fight after Keyleth performed a dance in bear form while impersonating Trinket. The dwarf found the dancing bear incredibly amusing, telling it to give a happy growl. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Thistlebranch Darkblood Wine Quotations * Grog: "How often do you get challengers in this tavern?" Balgus: "About as often as I get woken up from my sleep. Which is never. Because only stupid people do that." * Balgus: "No touching the drunk dwarf." Trivia References Art: Category:Kraghammer